Bandages
by CyberSerpent
Summary: My first RK fanfic ^^, it's about Sanosuke and Megumi, one of my fav couples. Please R+R!


Disclaimer- I don't own Rurouni Kenchin, so don't sue me, kay

Disclaimer- I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, just Toshirou.

A/n- ::takes a deep breath:: my first RK fanfic, and I'm not very familiar with the series, only the manga.So go easy on me, at least this time, kay?Thanks!Anyway, this is a Megumi+Sanosuke romance.(This happened before Sanosuke and Megumi left Kenshin and the others.)

Bandages 

** **

"Hn," Sanosuke muttered as he looked at his bandaged right hand again.It was splattered with blood, his or the man's who's nursing his own wounds on the ground, he didn't know.

"I must say, I'm impressed." The man grinned.

Sanosuke growled lightly, "You lost, Toshirou, admit it."

The man licked some of the blood off his wounded arm and nodded, "I admit it, fair and square.You finally beated me, Sanosuke."

"Glad you know it."

~*~

"Megumi's gonna have a fit again," Sanosuke grumbled as he trudged towards the little hospital.He defeatedly raised his good left hand and knocked on the door.

Megumi's eyes peered over him before she slammed open the door, mouth open and ready to cover him with spittle.

Luckily, Sanosuke caught her before she could begin, saying, "I know I know, I shouldn't fight with my right fist before it heals…just help me again."

Megumi seethed, "How many times do I have to tell you, idiocy CAN'T BE CURED!" and with that, she reluctantly yanked him in, plopping him down on a chair and getting out her medecine bag/box."Alright, I give up.Show me the poor hand."

Sanosuke had taken off his jacket/shirt and he grinned, "Good girl," holding out his bloody hand.

Megumi glared daggers at him as she unwounded the previous bandages (applied just a few days ago when he got into another fight with Saitoh) and sighed at the damages."When are you gonna learn."

Sanosuke ignored her and concentrated on flipping the tail of his fish bone he was chewing up to his nose.

After the fifteenth unsuccessful try at flipping the fish tail at his nose, Sanosuke noticed that Megumi had stopped applying the medication to his wounds.

"Whassa matter?" he asked.

When Megumi didn't reply, Sanosuke leaned down and found that Megumi had dozed off."Weird." He murmured to himself."She never falls asleep during treating a patient before…of course, I might be a different case altogether."

Then he absent-mindedly skimmed over Megumi's desk.A clipboard was on it, filled to the brim with names of patients, crammed tightly.

"All for her?" he said loudly.

Amazingly enough, Megumi was still asleep in her chair, her left hand cupping Sanosuke's right hand and her right hand resting on a roll of bandages.

"Poor girl, she's exhausted." Sanosuke found himself saying.

Then he gingerly slipped his hand from hers and without thinking, picked her up (not gruffly like the way he did with Yumi when they were fighting Shishio) gently, and laid her on the bed.

"Megumi…" Sanosuke whispered.A sudden urge overwhelmed him—a sudden urge to—to _WHAT?!?!—_to kiss the fox?!?!Kiss the fox that teased him continuously?Kiss the fox that called him rooster head from as long as he remembered?

_Yes. _

The answer came swiftly.Sanosuke had never known that he had this feeling in his heart for Megumi.He knew he had _something, _but he thought it was hatred or rivalry or something like that, just not…love.

Then, giving in, he slowly leaned over to the sleeping girl—no, woman—and inched his face closer to hers.He came close enough that their noses touched, but not enough for their lips to touch when Megumi's eyes shot wide open!

For a second their eyes met, then an earpiercing scream rang thru the room.

The next thing Sanosuke knew, he was sprawled against the wall and everything was going around and around and around…

When he finally got his wind back, he cautiously looked up at Megumi.She was standing before him, looking a lot taller because she was standing and he saw half-sitting, half-splattered against the wall.In her hand she held a bottle of something that looked suspiciously like acid.

"Come one more step within range of me, the bottle goes splat on your rooster head!" she spat, face bright red (from anger or embarrassment Sanosuke didn't know).

"Alright, chill." He held up both his hands, the right still bloody, in surrender.

Sighing, Megumi placed the bottle back on the shelf, "I guess I still have to bandage your hand.Just don't try anything funny, alright?" 

Sanosuke nodded and crossed the room to sit on the cushiony chair again.

As Megumi was wounding the bandages around his right hand, she asked tentatively, "Why were you trying to kiss me?"

Sanosuke shrugged."Dunno."

"What do you mean you don't know?!" 

"Just felt like it, I suppose."

Smack! 

"Owch, that hurt, you konoyaro!" Sanosuke growled, rubbing his left cheek (which was imprinted a red hand print).But when he made eye contact with Megumi, his eyes widened.

Megumi's eyes were welled up with tears, and her lower lip was trembling as she said, "You-you bakayaro!Get out!Take your stupid hand with you!No one's gonna help you any more in here!"

~*~

"Jeeeesh, talk about touchy." Sanosuke muttered as he walked back to the Kamiya dojo.

Yahiko and Kaoru were practicing in the dojo, and Kenshin was in his room, so the only one who greeted Sanosuke when he returned was Tsubame, who took one look at his hand and said, "I'll call Megumi-chan, okay, Sanosuke-kun?"

To her surprise, Sanosuke shook his head and headed off to his room.

"Strange." Tsubame murmured to herself, "He looks upset…kinda…sad, even."

~* the next day *~

"Ohayo, Sanosuke!" Kenshin greeted him as they sat together for breakfast.

Sanosuke looked down at the burnt fish, the overcooked rice, and the meso soup with a suspicious stench rising from it."I'm full." He decided, standing up and going out of the dojo, with Kaoru yelling after him, "Hey come back here!!!"

~*~

Megumi silently walked across the lonely road, looking depressed.Her mind wandered: _why had Sanosuke acted like that yesterday?And well…I guess I overreacted with the kissing business…_

She looked up, having a feeling someone was watching her.

"Hey." Sanosuke said.

"So you just feel like kissing girls everyday, eh?" Megumi mumbled, not caring if she made any sense.

"Not everyday, not every girl." Sanosuke replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You were lucky to get my kiss."

"The point is, I _didn't._I knocked you away before you could do any more damage."

"And a fat lot of good that did to my wounds."

"Serves you right, rooster head."

Sanosuke scuffed his feet in the dirt road, "I guess."

Megumi looked surprised, "Nani?"

"I guess I shouldn't have told you I just felt like kissing you.The thing is, I—" Sanosuke looked down quickly, but not fast enough.Megumi could have sworn she saw him _blushing._

"—I like you." Sanosuke blurted out, then he stood stock still, wondering if Megumi would slap him again as she stretched her palm out to him. 

But instead of slapping him, she hugged him!

"N-nani?" Sanosuke stammered, blushing furiously.

"Thank you," Megumi's voice was barely above a whisper, "thank you…"

"What did I do?" Sanosuke asked awkwardly as he relented, putting his arms around her.

Megumi broke away from the embrace just then, hands still on his shoulders and eyes looking deep into his as she said softly, "Anata ga suki des."

And she kissed him.

~*~

"Come _back _here, Meimi, Miginosuke!" a young mother about 31 hollered as she waved a roll of bandages in the air angrily.

Two kids, a girl and boy about eight years old, crouched on top of a tree."But those medecine _hurt, _mother!" the boy called out.

"You come down here right this minute, Miginosuke!" the mother stamped her feet.

The girl looked at her twin brother, "I still think you should stop teasing mother.Remember what happened last time?Dad went up to get you and you got a spanking so bad from him, I bet you still have the bruises."

The boy winced at the memory.

"That's it, I'm getting your dad." The mother threw down her medecine kit, took a deep breath, and hollered, "_ROOSTER HEAD!!!"_

"_What, _Megumi?" a even younger dad about 28 looked out.

"Help me get Miginosuke down from there, he got in another fight with the kids at Kamiya dojo." The mother looked at the girl perched on a branch, "Meimi, you get down too."

The girl scampered down and exchanged a look with her dad that plainly said, "Bossy, isn't she?"

The boy frowned as his dad began climbing the tree trunk, "Aw c'mon dad, they started it!Kenlu was bragging about his dad again and he bet five bucks that he couldn't win _my _dad, how was I to know that you guys fought before and his dad won?And I didn't have the money so I had to make a break for it and he tackled me and—"

By the time the boy finished all this, his dad was sitting right next to him.

"Alright, get down, you brat." His dad threw the boy over his shoulder and jumped off the tree.

The mother took the boy from the dad and scolded him smartly while applying alcohol to his injuries.

The girl looked on, smirking slightly.

A/n- okay, that's it, my first ever RK fanfic.I like Sanosuke+Megumi partly cuz my little sister loves Sanosuke and loathes Megumi so I like to get on her nerves, and the other half I like cuz they are just meant for each other.Now, I don't want any flamers spatting at me, "Sano should be with Sayo!" or "Megumi should be with Aioshi!" or anything like that.If you didn't like the coupling stated in the summary, then why read it?

Well, anyway, this is the Sagara family nine years later:

Dad: Sanosuke Sagara

Mother: Megumi Sagara

Daughter: Meimi Sagara

Son: Miginosuke Sagara

As for Kenlu, he's Kenshin and Kaoru's son later on in the Rurouni Kenshin series, right?At least, I think that's how his name is spelled, if I'm wrong tell me so!

Later dayz

CyberSerpent .~


End file.
